


third wheeling is (kinda) fun

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Parties, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Yangyang is their friend group’s token single. He doesn’t really mind third wheeling his friends, either. Couldn’t exactly say the same thing for his friends.OR: One day he was single, the next day he had two boyfriends. Who could do it like Yangyang?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	third wheeling is (kinda) fun

**Author's Note:**

> im still all up in my renyanghyuck feels. this was something i thought about after i saw this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE/status/1323586564157435904?s=20) and realized that yangyang was a really good third wheel. like he just stays unbothered and single and over all does not feel excluded,,, like he MAKES a space for himself, you know.
> 
> also, thank you to [ iris ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu) for beta-ing this piece. she's been encouraging me with all my random fic ideas and this fic exists because of them. everyone say, "thank you, iris!"
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

It was a bright and sunny day, perfect to be spent outdoors. Unfortunately for Yangyang, that’s one thing he _can’t afford_ to do. He has some tests coming up and he really did _need_ to study. The library was packed, and god knows he wouldn’t be able to study in his and Kunhang’s shared dorms. Kunhang would be playing video games to celebrate the end of his misery (read: his exam season) and Dejun would definitely be coming over. Yangyang would end up distracted by the two’s gaming noises, or _worse_ , he may end up playing with the two as well.

So, Yangyang shows up to his parents house unannounced.

Well, not _actual_ parents because his actual parents would be off in Taiwan. It’s his _parental figure friends_ , Kun and Ten. Yangyang’s batchmates and friends all call Kun and Ten as his parents, as the two are often seen as Yangyang’s support system, always attending Yangyang’s basketball games, bringing him food when he’s studying, treating him to lunch or dinner, and overall being present in all of Yangyang’s activities.

Yangyang doesn’t think Kun and Ten mind all that much, either — Kun would happily embrace the role of a parental friend if it meant that Yangyang would tone down the teasing (it didn’t, _honestly_ ) and Ten, is Ten. 

Ten adopted Yangyang as his _own_ when he saw freshman Yangyang walk through the door of the party where they met. It was as if Ten saw the freshman and thought, “oh, what a lovely young man to terrorize and mold!”

Yangyang and Ten had more in common than Yangyang would like to admit, and honestly, he was glad Ten had taken him under his wing during freshman year. He wouldn’t know how he would have survived the adjustments in his life without Ten guiding him and listening to him all throughout. 

Yangyang giggles as he’s reminded of how he met his _parents_. 

The night was still young, the bass was booming through the frat house, and college kids were carelessly drinking their worries away. As soon as Yangyang walked through the door alongside his other freshmen friends, he went to look for Yukhei. In his journey to find the six-foot baby, Ten had found him and discovered that he was one of Yukhei’s friends. Kun had been by Ten’s side throughout the party, and was witness to Ten’s drunken rambles about wanting to adopt _the freshman with the pretty gummy smile and cute giggles_.

When Yangyang was introduced to Kun and Ten, Ten immediately jumped for a hug and screeched, “Kun he even smells like a baby! Can we please adopt him?”

Safe to say that Yangyang had been weirded out by the encounter, but more amused than anything. 

“Ten, babe, Yangyang is an _adult_ and he’s _a friend_ we cannot adopt him!”

“But he’s _so cute!_ He’s so smart, too! I just know he is! And look at the sparkle in his eyes, I bet its mischief! I can see myself in him, baby, he’s _my son,_ I just _know he is_!” 

“Uhm, shouldn’t I get a say in being your son?” Yangyang asked with a small smile, as he swirled the cup of beer in his hand.

“No, you’re _our son_ now!” Ten said, in all of his drunken stupor, clinging tightly to Yangyang.

“Ten-” Kun tries to reason, but Yukhei stops him.

“Actually, Kun-ge, I do think that Yangyang could pass as Ten-ge’s son,” Yukhei added, and Kun rolled his eyes.

“Yukhei, stop encouraging him!” Kun exclaimed, and Yangyang couldn’t stop the giggles that erupted from him as he watched the scene play out before him.

And the rest, as Yangyang would like to think, was history.

He knocks at the door to Kun and Ten’s shared apartment and Kun opens the door for him.

“Yang?” Kun says aloud in surprise, unaware of Yangyang’s intentions with arriving in their apartment for the afternoon.

“Hi Kun-ge! I was—”

“Is that Yang? _Baby,_ come in!” Ten says from the kitchen, probably cooking their lunch or burning their apartment complex down. Whichever of the two came first.

“Yeah, come in, Yangyang. Join us for lunch, I’m cooking,” Kun smiles and Yangyang feels a hundred times happier than he had been before he came here. Kun engulfs him in a hug and ruffles his hair softly.

“Okay, thank you Kun-ge. Where’s my _other dad_?” Yangyang asks with a tiny smirk. 

Kun laughs softly again and fakes an exasperated sigh, “In the kitchen, being a bother.”

“Baby! What are you doing here? I mean obviously _we_ missed you, but what’s the visit for?” Ten asks as he captures Yangyang in a very tight bear hug and kisses his cheek.

“I couldn’t find a place to study in, Kunhang and Dejun would be distracting me with games in our dorms, the library was full, the cafes around the campus are also full, and I figured I could probably stay here to find some quiet,” Yangyang explains, “It’s fine if it would be too bothersome, though. I can always check out the cafes near here.”

Kun and Ten share a look, before Kun starts, “Yang, it's fine. You can study here instead. Ten and I were planning a movie marathon in the living room, though. You can take my office for the time-being, you’ll be good there?”

Yang immediately runs over to Kun to hug him, “thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Kun chuckles and rubs his back, “You’re welcome, _son._ ”

Yangyang backs away from Kun, looking at him wide eyes and a big smile, and then looks over to Ten who shared a similar look of joy in his face. 

“Babe, you _caved!_ ” Ten exclaimed, jumping up from his seat to hug Kun.

Kun chuckles and Yangyang hugs him again, and they end up in a three-way cuddle pile in the middle of the kitchen, with Ten peppering his face with kisses.

“This was three years in the making, holy shit!” Yangyang thinks out loud, and Ten erupts in giggles and Kun smacks his arm lightly.

If he had cut off his study time by an hour or two to catch up on a movie with his _parents_ , then no one really has to know.

🐏

Yangyang took a seat right next to Dejun, they were in a gaming cafe, browsing through the games they were thinking about playing.

“So, what are we going to play?” Yangyang asks, prolonging the ‘o.’

“Yang, you’re my best friend and all, but this was literally supposed to be our date, bro,” Kunhang says, not an ounce of amusement in his face.

Dejun giggles, “It’s fine, Yangyang is our friend too.”

“Just one game, please,” Yangyang begs, pulling out the puppy eyes he knows all his friends are weak for.

Kunhang sighs, and mutters “Yang, you’re so _fucking_ lucky that I love you so much.”

Dejun giggles, _again_ , before saying, “Yang, you’re still his best friend, he still has the softest spot for you. He just won’t admit it.”

“So what game are we playing this time around?” Kunhang asks, looking over to Yangyang.

Yangyang grins widely, “PUBG.”

Yangyang did spend time playing two games with the couple, before he left to grab coffee with his other friends. He’s a _little devil_ , yes, but he’s not _Satan_.

He was done third wheeling Kunhang and Dejun. For the day, at least.

🐏

“Are you sure the both of you aren’t _wine aunts_ stuck in some college boys’ bodies?” Yangyang asks Renjun and Donghyuck, one of his eyebrows raised, a look of amusement painted on his face.

“Yes, we’re sure, baobei,” Renjun replies, rolling his eyes to sass Yangyang, but it doesn’t faze the slightly younger boy because the smile on Renjun’s face was far too telling.

“What’s wrong about going to a drunk painting class?” Donghyuck asks Yangyang, “We’re all adults anyway, it's legal for us to drink! And I want to see if Injunnie is as good of a painter drunk as he is sober.”

Yangyang snorts and Renjun laughs, brushing through Donghyuck’s hair with his free hand.

“And I, the most chaotic drunk and worst painter you know, will be there for what exact reason?” Yangyang questions the couple.

Donghyuck coughs, and Renjun quickly saves their asses, “Uh, moral support?”

“You do know that drunk me would settle for painting a half-assed dick and call it a success right?” Yangyang asks them, arms crossing over his chest.

Renjun and Donghyuck visibly cringe and wince, Donghyuck opens his mouth to say, “yes, we’ve uhm—we’ve considered such possibilities.”

Yangyang looks at them with disbelief, nose scrunched up in confusion, “Yet, you still want me to third wheel you guys?”

“Yes,” both Renjun and Donghyuck say without hesitation.

Yangyang pretends to think for a while, looking up and rubbing his chin for good measure.

“Yeah, fine, let’s do it,” Yangyang answers.

Renjun and Donghyuck high-five each other and cheer, doing little happy dances in celebration of Yangyang agreeing.

Yangyang may feel a little silly for agreeing to do something he’s bad at sober, and probably even worse when drunk, but he can live with being silly if it makes his friends extremely happy.

🐏

So here’s the thing: Yangyang doesn’t really know why he crashed Mark and Yukhei’s date. Yes, they’re both his _bros_ , but he’s never really third wheeled for the two like he’s done for Dejun and Kunhang, Kun and Ten or Renjun and Donghyuck.

Mark, Yukhei and Yangyang all finished basketball practice earlier than expected, and Yukhei had invited Yangyang to join them on their date.

“Okay, so let me get this straight—”

“Nothing about us is straight—” Mark helpfully provides, and Yukhei snorts.

“You both want me to come with you on your coffee shop date?” Yangyang asks, an eyebrow raised at the couple.

Mark flushes a deep red (he was very _easy_ to fluster, one would think that years upon years of friendship with Donghyuck he’d be granted immunity but that isn’t really the case) and Yukhei smiles.

“Yes! Like friends! You always third wheel for Kun-ge and Ten-ge, and you do it with Kunhang and Dejun, too. You haven’t third wheeled for us,” Yukhei pouts at him, and Mark giggles fondly at his boyfriend, squeezing his boyfriend’s arm.

“I—you know what? I don’t have anything planned today, so sure,” Yangyang agrees reluctantly.

Yukhei and Mark cheer, awfully a lot like how frat boys cheer after a successful keg stand, and Yukhei hugs Yangyang tightly and lifts him in the air.

“Look at my two tiny baby sound cloud rappers getting along so well!” Yukhei cheers loudly and Mark giggles.

Oh, well. It couldn’t be too bad.

🐏

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets Yangyang, and Renjun settles for a small smile in lieu of a greeting.

“Oh, hey. What’s up?” Yangyang asks, looking up from the book he had been reading for a class.

“Kunhang has been messaging our group chat, baobei. You weren’t responding to them and he asked Hyuck and I to check up on you in the library, he’s been worried sick about you even when he’s in China,” Renjun explains and Yangyang’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit, I have my phone on silent because I couldn’t afford to be distracted. Didn’t even realize it was night time already,” Yangyang tells them as he gathers his things and puts them in his backpack. He takes his phone off silent mode and replies to their friends’ texts.

Donghyuck and Renjun quickly glance at each other as Yangyang busies himself with fixing his things, and they see the similar look of concern plastered on their faces.

“Yangles, have you eaten dinner yet?” Donghyuck asks Yangyang while Yangyang zips up his backpack and wears it.

“Nah, I was thinking I’d head straight to the dorm and crash,” Yangyang admitted honestly, and Renjun takes Yangyang’s hand to squeeze it.

“Yangles, we’re worried about you—Kunhang told us you’ve been studying your ass off and not taking any breaks. You’ve been attending all the practices for the basketball team, too. Don’t even think of lying to us, Liu Yangyang, I’ve asked Yukhei and Mark about this,” Donghyuck gently tells him, but a certain sternness can still be heard in his voice.

“Baobei, please eat dinner with us? Let’s pick a place near your dorms so you won’t be too tired when you come home, okay?” Renjun tells him, using the voice that he knows would soothe Yangyang.

Yangyang’s shoulders sag and he lets out a deep sigh, “okay. Let’s go eat dinner together.”

Renjun squeezes his hand again and Donghyuck hugs him, both had similar grins on their faces.

🐏

Yangyang was in a party, once again. He had come in with Kunhang, Dejun, Mark and Yukhei, but the couples were nowhere to be found.

Probably for the best that Yangyang doesn’t find them, either.

Yangyang scans the party for his other friends—he has a couple friends in the same batch as he is, namely Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin and Shotaro and he knows they’re all in the party as well. Except for Shotaro, who had a dance competition to judge in Japan.

His eyes land on the couch, and he sees Jeno and Jaemin together, off in their own little world.

Jaemin is literally on Jeno’s lap, and Jeno just giggles at whatever his boyfriend had been saying.

“Oh! Cute baby sheep! Come here!” Jaemin calls out to Yangyang, and Yangyang looks over to the couple and smiles.

“Hey guys,” Yangyang says as he waves to them, walking towards Jaemin and Jeno.

“Hey, man,” Jeno says, raising his fist for a fist bump. Yangyang bumps his fist with Jeno’s in greeting, and Jeno smiles widely at him.

“Sit with us, baby sheep!” Jaemin shouts over the music excitedly, and Yangyang laughs. It was obvious that Jaemin had more alcohol in his system than he’d like to admit.

“Alright, then. Scoot over, fellas,” Yangyang says, and Jeno moves to make some space for Yangyang. Yangyang squeezes right next to Jeno and Jaemin giggles out of nowhere.

“Where’s the rest of the gang, baby sheep?” Jaemin asks, fixing Yangyang’s hair and moving his fringe out of his eyes.

Yangyang just smiles, used to Jaemin’s flirty behavior, which seems to be amplified when he’s intoxicated.

“I would rather not find out, honestly,” Yangyang laughs out, and Jeno snickers alongside him.

“That’s okay, baby sheep! You can stay with Nono and I for the night, then,” Jaemin smirks, as he cups Yangyang’s face and presses his forehead against Yangyang’s.

Jaemin doesn’t stay too long in that position though, as soon enough he begins to hug Yangyang tightly and cling to him like a koala, wrapping his arms around Yangyang’s waist and nuzzling his face on the juncture between Yangyang’s neck and his arms. Yangyang returns the hug, loosely wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist as well, but he looks over to Jeno for help.

Jeno just smiles at him and ruffles his hair, rubbing the back of Yangyang's neck as well.

“So, are you down for a threesome with Nono and I?” Jaemin whispers and Yangyang chokes on air.

Yangyang smiles, trying to relax his racing heartbeat, not knowing how to turn down two of his hottest friends.

Yangyang would be stupid to turn down the threesome, objectively speaking, and he’s super _fucking_ flattered that the two even considered him, but _holy fuck_ he _cannot_ be in the middle of that. Yangyang is stupid, but really, what’s new?

Yangyang knows that both Jeno and Jaemin are into some _freaky_ shit, considering he’s caught the two in compromising positions more than he could count (more than he’s ever caught all his other coupled friends _combined_ ).

“Jeno, Jaemin, he—is he serious?” Yangyang stutters out and Jeno laughs fondly.

“Well, we were looking for a threesome and you just so happened to sit next to us, so yeah, I’d say he’s pretty serious,” Jeno says, and Yangyang would have never guessed he’d hear those words from Jeno’s mouth, looking like an angel with his eye smiles and all.

“Jaeminnie, hi, yeah—uhm, I don’t think I’m down for the threesome, dude,” Yangyang says nervously. Jeno just nods and smiles.

Jaemin, however, pouts and whines, “why, baby sheep? Nono would be willing to bottom for you, too! Unless you want to bottom? We’re good with that, too—we just want you, baby sheep.”

Yangyang didn’t know whether to be affronted with Jaemin airing out his sexual preferences or be flattered for what Jaemin just said. He raises his eyebrows. “Jaeminnie, it’s not that. You’re both very attractive but I don’t think I’m down to fuck the guys I play League with—you guys are my only hope! Sicheng doesn’t play often anymore, Kunhang is too into PUBG to even play League, and honestly, Yukhei is just bad at it. I can’t lose you guys,” Yangyang explains, pouting for full effect.

Jeno just laughs and Jaemin grins softly, brushing his fingers through Yangyang’s hair again as he shifts in Jeno’s lap.

“Okay, baby sheep. No threesome for you, then,” Jaemin says, but he still presses a soft kiss on Yangyang’s cheek. Jeno does the same, and Yangyang smiles.

“...I still think Sion is the best tank.”

“Yangyang!” Jeno and Jaemin say at the same time, an offended tone in their voice.

“How can you say something so _wrong?_ ” Jeno exclaims.

“Dude, it’s obviously Zac!” Jaemin adds.

“Nana, you don’t even play _tank!_ ” Jeno and Yangyang shout at the same time.

🐏

God, Yangyang hates the rain.

(He actually doesn’t, but he _does_ hate forgetting to bring an umbrella and getting stuck in places because the weather is being inconsiderate of Yangyang’s life.)

Thankfully, Yangyang is stuck at Renjun and Donghyuck’s shared apartment, a place he’s familiar with, seeing as the two had been his friends since freshman year.

He had spent the afternoon with his two friends, catching up and just spending some time with each other. They made plans to eat together for lunch today, and the couple invited him to their apartment to watch kdramas (read: critique) for fun. 

The evening had crept up on the three, Yangyang only realizing that he’d struggle to get home with the rain outside. The rain was heavy and the wind was howling, thunder flashing every now and then.

“I don’t think you can go home in this weather, Yangles,” Donghyuck says, as they both look out the window to watch the rain patter against the glass.

“Just stay over, Yang,” Renjun tells him and Yangyang smiles.

“You’ll be good with that?” Yangyang asks Donghyuck and Renjun.

“Yeah, Renjun wouldn’t offer if we weren’t okay with it, Yangles,” Donghyuck softly says, as he nods and grins.

“Alright, I’ll take the couch,” Yangyang says, before adding, “thanks guys.”

“No problem, sweets,” Renjun tells him, and Yangyang blushes at the nickname. 

Recently, Renjun had been calling him _sweets, babe, baobei_ and many other pet names that he didn’t think Renjun was ever capable of saying. 

Yangyang didn’t really mind it—he didn’t even notice all the pet names. He was only able to comprehend the implications of the pet names when Kunhang, the _bestest_ friend Yangyang could ever have, asked him, “Yang, not to be me or whatever but, why the fuck is Renjun calling you _sweets_? Is he into you or something?”

He remembers staring at Kunhang blankly before he shrugged it off with a “dude, if I only knew.”

“Oh!” Donghyuck shouts, excitedly. “We should make a blanket fort and sleep together in the living room, and then we can critique more kdramas!” 

Renjun grinned and so did Yangyang, adoring the look of excitement on Donghyuck’s face.

Recently, he can’t help but feel so much adoration for Donghyuck, too.

Donghyuck had always been the one to brighten up the room instantly, with his witty jokes and sassy remarks. Recently, Yangyang notices how Donghyuck has a soft spot for him (as pointed out by Kunhang, once more) ever since they’ve met.

Donghyuck rarely ever teases him or plays his pranks on him, even when they all know that the level of friendship Yangyang has with Donghyuck is more than enough for him to play his pranks. In fact, Donghyuck plays more pranks and teases his boyfriend more than he does to Yangyang. 

(If Donghyuck was being honest, he _does_ have a soft spot for Liu Yangyang and his pretty smile. See, Donghyuck knows Yangyang can return the same chaotic energy he sends his way, and Donghyuck knows he can’t win. Not when Donghyuck crumbles everytime Yangyang giggles mischievously and smiles widely at him. He is a weak and simple gay.)

Yangyang realizes that it doesn’t feel like he’s third wheeling with Renjun and Donghyuck.

Donghyuck grabs Yangyang’s arm and drags him to the couch with Renjun.

“I’m ordering for dinner. What about hotpot, baobei?” Renjun hums as he scrolls through his phone.

Yangyang stays silent as he scrolls through Instagram, liking and commenting on Kun and Ten’s matching couple posts.

“Yangles, Renjun was asking you if hotpot was good for dinner,” Hyuck calls to him, rubbing his arm.

“Uh—Hotpot? Yeah that’s great,” Yangyang says as he smiles at the two.

“I’ll get our usual toppings,” Renjun declares and Donghyuck starts the drama they were watching again.

They watch as the secondary male lead woos and charms the female lead, and the female lead swoons, while the male lead seethes in jealousy.

Donghyuck laughs out loud, and vaguely says, “Injunnie, weren’t we like that before?”

Renjun snorts and mutters out, “Yeah. I remember. Damn, I used to hate you.”

“Wait, what? How come I don’t know this shit?” Yangyang asks, as he can’t help the laugh that escapes from him.

“Dude, for real?” Hyuck asks him with wide eyes.

“Uh, yeah? Am I supposed to know this? All I know about you getting with Renjun was that one day, you both were a couple and we all were just like, ‘about damn time’ and that was it!”

Donghyuck and Renjun share a look and laugh out loud.

“Hey! Unfair, I should know this! Why don’t I know this?” Yangyang asks, jutting his lips out unconsciously.

“Oh baby, you’re so _cute_ ,” Donghyuck says, squeezing Yangyang’s cheeks.

“Yangles, babe, Injunnie and I had the _biggest_ crush on you in freshman year.”

“Oh? I didn’t—I didn’t know that,” Yangyang stutters.

“Hyuck and I would get jealous of each other when you’d hang out with the other, and you know we’re both competitive as fuck.”

“Oh, and we decided to date each other instead simply because we thought you were _really_ straight.”

Yangyang unconsciously frowns at this, and mumbles, “Is it the overuse of dude? Maybe it’s the way I dress? Ten-ge always says I dress like a het—”

“Baobei, no—Donghyuck and I were just dumb and assumed you were straight. We only found out you were bisexual from Yukhei a year later at _the_ party—the one where you hooked up with Hyunjin.”

“Oh—yeah, I remember.”

“Kind of hard to forget _fucking_ someone as pretty as Hyunjin, babe. Was he good?” Donghyuck snickers and asks.

“Donghyuck!” Renjun reprimands him, smacking Donghyuck’s chest lightly. 

Yangyang blushes, “Yeah, he was pretty good.”

Donghyuck barks out a laugh and Renjun scolds Yangyang too, “baobei, don’t encourage him!”

“Oh and Yangles,” Donghyuck starts again, “Baby, since it's honesty hour and all, we gotta be real with you—we still like you. A lot. Neither of us are opposed to dating you, and honestly, we kind of owe our relationship to you, too. What do you say, babe?”

“Baobei?” Renjun looks up at him with wide expectant eyes, and so does Donghyuck—but the look on their face was so full of adoration and fondness that Yangyang doesn’t know how he missed it.

“Fuck it, let’s get me two boyfriends,” Yangyang says, a smile decorating his face. The cheering from Renjun and Donghyuck is immediate, and they both scramble towards him to pepper him with kisses. Yangyang laughs and giggles and he can’t help but love the feeling of being in between two boys so full of love and affection.

🐏 Bonus pt. I 🐏

“So, let me get this straight… You have two boyfriends now?” Kunhang asks, as he stares at Yangyang.

Yangyang chews on his food for a bit before responding, “Yup!”

“Baby, our son is growing up too fast,” Ten bawls, and Kun rolls his eyes but rubs Ten’s back, to support his boyfriends dramatics. “We have two boys to interrogate, baby,” Kun adds, and Ten _fake_ sobs even more. 

The table snickers before they return to putting Yangyang on the hot seat.

“This is good, though! My tiny baby friend is getting all the love he deserves!” Yukhei excitedly says as he clasps his hands together in celebration.

“I mean if anyone in this table would have gotten two boyfriends, it would be Yangyang,” Dejun comments.

“But Sicheng-ge has so many suitors though? Taeil-hyung, Yuta-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung…” Yangyang muses.

Sicheng groans before saying, “Yes, but none of them will ever have the privilege of being called my boyfriend, though.”

The table erupts in laughter.

🐏 Bonus pt. II 🐏

“What do you mean Jaemin and Jeno asked you to join them for a threesome!?” Renjun and Donghyuck exclaimed at the same time.

“We think Yangyang is hella attractive, I was drunk, Jeno was horny, the party was great—it was the perfect recipe for a platonic threesome,” Jaemin answers, and Jeno just smiles.

“I mean, they asked me before we even got together—so, yeah? Also not too loud guys, I don’t want to air out my sexual endeavors, or the _lack thereof_ , in the middle of the campus cafe.”

Shotaro laughs, and says, “I literally just got back from Japan and this is the scene that greets me.”

“I just don’t get how Yangyang could say no to a threesome with Jeno and I but say yes to dating those two devil spawns over there,” Jaemin shrugs, smirking at the two seething boys in front of him.

The table lets out a collective gasp, before they all simultaneously scold, “Nana!”

Yangyang giggles and holds his boyfriends hands under the table to calm them down.

“I told you, Nana. Wouldn’t want to lose my League buddies over a threesome,” Yangyang winks.

“I really _fucking_ hate how everyone in our friend group seems to have had a crush on you at one point,” Donghyuck whines and Renjun snickers.

“Shotaro didn’t, though—” Yangyang starts but gets cut off by Shotaro.

“Yang, sorry to say that I did have a crush on you for a while, too. Can you _blame_ me? You were cute and helped me fumble my way through Korean even when you were struggling with the language, too,” Shotaro pointed out.

Renjun and Donghyuck groan in chorus. Yangyang just laughs and comforts his two whiny boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really want to update the kid fic soon but im having so much fun with the drabbles and all that. plus!! i want to work up a character sketch for each member for _possible_ nct x bau/criminal minds series because i love that show to death and im on season 13 and i really really really love that show. like, really.


End file.
